


nebula

by bxnelight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Aline, BAMF Helen, Battle!Heline, F/F, M/M, aline and her double swords, battle!Malec, helen uses seelie magic, there should be a tag for finding your soulmate mid-battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnelight/pseuds/bxnelight
Summary: (the soulmate&battle!heline au no one asked for)Soulmate - Someone whose heart marches to the beat of yours, someone whose gifted ability intertwines your own, whose spirit and soul intrinsically links to yours. Though you may be of different blood, the core of your soul is one.soulmate au in which everyone is born with a natural gifted ability, which when combined with their soulmates', becomes a force to be reckoned with





	nebula

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i'm a sl*t for bamf!heline & battle!heline
> 
> this fic is part of the SH WLW bingo, by @shwlwficlibrary on twitter. i'm part of team blue, together with rudy (humansunshine on ao3/harryshumsbitch on twitter) and kristen (supersapphics on ao3/super_sapphics on twitter), and the prompt fulfilled here is "soulmate au".
> 
> i hope you like it and if you do, please yell at me on twitter @bxnelight!!
> 
> this work is unbeta-ed and all mistakes are my own.

_Soulmate - Someone whose heart marches to the beat of yours, someone whose gifted ability intertwines your own, whose spirit and soul intrinsically links to yours. Though you may be of different blood, the core of your soul is one._

There was a thundering roar of battle cries echoing in the hallway outside their door. Aline bit her lip, reaching behind her to feel for her swords. This is it, the battle that could determine the survival of the entire shadow world. There were unspoken words that hung between them, and as she looked up at Helen, she could see the same hesitance and fear written all over her features. Steeling herself, she strapped the last of her harnesses to herself, and with it the armour of the warrior she was raised to be. The armour that cast all of her timidity onto the floor and sharpened her every move. Those words left unsaid weighed heavily on her heart, but she knew there was no more time to waste and decided that they had to win this battle. She had to let Helen hear them, no matter what it takes. 

The toughened glint in her eyes was enough to erase the hesitance off of Helen’s face and together, they left the sheltered armoury into where demons swooped down from the sky like rain.

Two watchtowers were left barely standing, the other three crumbled into rubble at the foot of where it once stood. The sky was an ominous fiery orange, with clouds that looked more like plumes of smoke. There was carnage everywhere. Bodies strewn all over the ground, for as far as the eye could see, and demon ichor covering the floor in a thick black layer. 

“Where do we even begin?” Helen’s voice came from behind Aline, and it almost sounded like she already gave up. 

“I don’t care where we begin, as long as we end up back here. Together.” Aline’s eyes shone with desperation. “Alive.” She added, tightening her grip on the swords in her hands. 

With that, they took one last look at each other before turning their attention fully on the scene in front of them. This is their home, this was where they grew up, trained, lived, and where everyone is family. And they would protect their family, no matter what it takes. 

Her swords slashed through the air one after another, each strike purposeful and lethal. A few feet away another shadowhunter was almost overcome by the sheer number of demons targeting her, and instinctually Aline was back to back with her in an instant, covering her from the back. The horde thinned out, and they gave each other a nod before slashing through the remaining ones and heading off to different targets. All around her, there were arrows whizzing right past her ears, seraph blades and battle axes slashing through the air, and bolts of magic narrowly missing her moving form. Aline could see Magnus and Alec cutting down hordes of demons, almost so effortlessly. Magnus’ red offensive magic poured out from his fingertips, and intertwined with the runed arrows from Alec’s bow, combining to create a destructive force that wipes out several demons in one strike. Clary and Maia were not far away either, the angelic-blooded swirling glimmering runes into the air with her modified seraphic kindjals while Maia was on all fours, green eyes now turned golden as she leapt from rune to rune, creating shockwaves that took Eidolon demons out by the dozens.  
Aline focused her attention back on the two heavy swords in her hands, their grips now slippery with ichor and blood. She looked around for another solo fighter to cover, spotting a shock of blonde hair and hands in the air sharply deflecting the fiery sprays of the demon hovering above. Aline ran, blade raised above her and slashing down on the demon that almost closed its fangs on Helen’s shoulders, dissolving it into a cloud of embers. Helen’s head whipped around, hands still raised in front of her as her magic bent and manipulated the demonic fire away from herself. She barely had the time to see who it was covering her back before the pair of them had an entire new wave of demon forms coming for them. They stood back to back, moving in an almost practiced synchrony, blades falling through the air on one side and fire being bent in calculated directions on the other. There wasn’t a single word exchanged, but as long they felt each others’ presence tall on their backs, they carried on fiercely tearing through the endless streams of mindless killers. 

In a breath, Helen felt a gush of cold air rush across her back, and turned around swiftly to see Aline nearly tackled to the ground by a Moloch. Helen reacted almost reflexively, bringing her hands down, directing them to the demon and sending the flames that followed barrelling in its direction. At the same time, Aline regained control of both her swords, bringing them in a cross in front of her before slashing outwards towards the demon’s front. She braced herself for the impact of her kill and rolled into a crouch beside her previous position. But what resulted was a blinding light that seemed to be an angrier red than almost any other flame or bolt of magic in sight. The red glow seeped into the crystalline runes on her swords, and with it sent a jolt of energy into her hands. Through the light she could make out Helen standing by her, looking at both her hands in shock. There were the fallen embers and ichor of the Moloch laying in a pile near them. The demons that were on all fours or looming over the air near them were all gone, reduced to the piles of remains that scattered all around them. 

"We're… soulmates." Helen trailed off, looking at Aline in disbelief. Aline looked back at her with wide eyes, huffing out a breath of happiness. She raised the now glowing pair of blades, illuminated from within by the magic that emanated from Helen's being. The red light seem to pulse out stronger and fiercer with every passing second, as if the realisation of their bond fueled the strength of its abilities. Seeing the red glow come alive in front of their eyes made them both well up with emotion. With a teary smile, Helen gently cradles Aline's cheek in her hand, and let their lips collide. Around them, fires burned, demons fell and towers crumbled, but in that moment they were absolute. They were two souls reuniting and becoming one again, two spirits that synced in the most fundamental way it knows how to. They broke apart from the kiss, their heartbeats in sync to the rhythm of the battle cries. 

Side by side, the soulmates dove right back into battle.

Aline cuts the air with fluid slashes of her sword, left hand, then right hand, precise and deadly. The slashes never miss their targets, and each time the blade slices through the air, Helen's magic radiates and intertwines with the seraphic weapon, sending a ricochet of angelic and seelie energy in the direction of their targets. Demons dropped from the air all around them, and their ground targets disintegrated into nothingness. The couple took a chance to glance at each other, sending a happy smile in each others' way. They resumed cutting through the hordes of demons immediately, never missing a beat of the others' step.

They fought their way into the centre of the battle ground, where demons seemed to be swooping in from the sky at a relentless pace. They found Magnus and Alec, who were taking down aerial demons by the dozens. They looked ethereal, almost untouchable, with how Magnus' gold irises shown in the light and Alec's arrows burned fiercely with Magnus' magic. Aline and Helen reached them, clearing hordes of land targets as they swarm in. 

"Magnus!" Helen and Aline turned towards the distressed shout, fire still blazing in Helen's control. It was Alec, who was still a distance away from them, bow in one hand and seraph blade in the other, and running towards where Magnus was narrowly clawed in the chest by a large demon. 

Without a thought Aline pushes herself off the side of the rock for leverage and leaps into the air, blades raised high above her head, aiming right at the thick, scaly back of the demon. Helen harnessed the embers of the hordes of perishing demons and forced it in the direction of Aline's blade. 

When it happened, the energy it released felt nebulous. The demon below her sword burst into red embers, flying in every direction, taking out with it its entire diameter worth of smaller ground demons. That wave alone was enough to clear out enough ground for Alec to get to Magnus and bring him into his arms, away from the puddle of burning matter beside him. Magnus could not even hide the pride on his face. 

"So, soulmates huh?" Alec quipped, one hand holding onto Magnus' shoulder. 

Helen joined them, the flames burning at the palms of her hands all but small sparks now. She looked at Aline, reaching up to Aline's face to brush a stray hair back from where it fell out of her ponytail. 

"Yeah, soulmates." She said, but only audible only to the girl in front of her. They shared a look they recognised as reassurance. I am okay, we are okay. 

"Well, soulmates," Magnus began, before turning to Alec, "soulmate. I believe we have a battle to win."


End file.
